Project and A Bad Boy ( ItaGer-ish )
by aphmadoka
Summary: Ludwig, a smart German who's not very well at socializing. Feliciano, a social Italian who's not very well at school' The two get paired together for a parenting project, what will happen. That's right, ice cream and movies. Sorta nsfw-ish but not much.


The bell rang as the students fled out of their classes and into the hallways, packing up all their items for the weekend. Ludwig silently placed all his books and papers into his book bag neatly before getting a slight tap upon his shoulder. He turned around, his deep cerulean eyes glancing down upon the bodies behind him. One was Arthur, an English male who has a cold attitude and holds in most of his feelings with a mask of anger. The other was Kiku, a Japanese male who seems calm all the time and isn't very social unless spoken to. "Oi, Ludwig, we heard what happened in Sex Ed today. You okay?" Arthur asked the sturdy man. Ludwig sighed, making a small crease between his eyebrows. "Yes, I am, it's not like its the end of the world," Ludwig replied to the Brit, in his thick German accent as he ran his hand around his own blond hair and sighed. Arthur nodded at the reply. "But your partner is Feliciano Vargas, also known as the leader of the toughest guys in school! Surely you can't be okay with having him as your project partner! You have to raise a fake baby with him for a week!" Arthur exclaimed, some laughter placed in between his sentences. "Well," Kiku spoke up, "I have spoken with Feliciano as friends before, he isn't as bad as perceived." Ludwig looked down at Kiku as Arthur's emotion changed to shocked.

"You must be kidding! 'Isn't as bad as perceived' my ass!"

"I'm not kidding, Arthur,"

"If you aren't why the hell is he even the leader of his little group of morons!?"

"I don't exactly know why and how,"

The two continued to dispute as Ludwig finished packing and shut his locker. He honestly wasn't content with his choice but he couldn't do anything. His teacher paired him with Feliciano and he couldn't simply diverge against the teacher. Feliciano's face seemed abashed enough. Returning the present of things, Ludwig looked at the two of his companions and exhaled. "Stop it, you two," he started, "he's not your partner so there's no need to quarrel over this. Plus it's only a week, how bad can it get?"

Meanwhile, Feliciano was getting his stuff prepared for the weekend, when his buddies came along. "Hey, Feliciano! I can't believe what happened in science!" his buddy, Alfred, snickered as he walked to the Italian man, who proceeded to seal his locker. Alfred was one of Feliciano's top crew members with a cheery personality but could really be obnoxious at times. "Yeah? I don't really care, so what he's not a gal or popular. He's decent enough for a project involving false parenting," Feliciano mumbled as a replied. "BBRO you gay or something?" Alfred interrogated curiously. Feliciano's blush ran straight unlike him and brightly across his face. "No I'm not! I just don't care!" Feliciano stuttered.

"You sure? Who knows maybe you're a lil' homo and just don't know it,"

"I'm positive, alright,"

Alfred acquiesced with Feliciano's statement and smirked. "I'll keep that in mind for when you're walking down the aisle to your new husband, Ludwig," Alfred joked, "I'll meet up with you at the diner! Later," Alfred finally said before leaving out the two doors of the school. Feliciano frowned as he zipped up his book bag and hung it on his shoulder. He glanced across the hall to notice Ludwig zipping his book bag up as well. It seemed like his two peers had left as well, leaving both him and Ludwig alone in the hallway.

Ludwig noticed as well, that he was alone with Feliciano. For some reason, he decided to approach Feliciano. He took slow steps towards him. Why did he feel so nervous? Why did his heart beat increase in pace as he got closer and closer. These were questions he himself could not simply answer. "Feliciano," Ludwig started off once he got to the Italian, "so when do you plan on starting this project?" Feliciano looked up at him, his dull expression transforming into a pleased one. "Well I was going to the diner later today, but I'm not in the mood for it so why don't I ditch it so we can hit up an ice-cream shop, get us some ice cream, then drive up to a drive-in theater then stay over my house starting this project? My brother isn't home for the whole weekend," Feliciano chuckled as he gave the offer to Ludwig. Ludwig grew a light rouge blush as he received the offer. He cleared his voice before replying with, "Alright, but one movie only, then we'll go to your place." Feliciano nodded and smirked, "One movie only, I promise, babe."

"please, don't call me that," Ludwig stated as he hid his blush.

"fine,"

As the two got into the shop, Feliciano smiled and asked, "Alright, what flavor?" Ludwig examined through the flavors. "I'll just stick with vanilla," He answered. Feliciano nodded and pulled out his wallet, getting a few dollars out. "Can you get us some seats while I order?" Feliciano asked. "Wait you're paying for all of this, the movie and ice-cream?" Ludwig asked, surprisingly. Feliciano nodded following with a puzzled look. "I invited you so I should pay for everything." Ludwig looked at him with a puzzled look before inhaling and answering with, "Alright." As soon as Feliciano got the ice-creams, he sat down at the table with Ludwig. He handed him the ice-cream then smiled, "I just want to say that you don't need to feel uncomfortable with the whole project situation." Ludwig glanced up and nodded, "Okay, you don't either." "We can maybe even turn out to be good friends, this project doesn't really involve sexual activities," Feliciano smirked. Ludwig nodded as he began to take a few bites out of his ice cream.

After the movies, Ludwig got up from the trunk. "Alright, let's go," he sighed, waiting for Feliciano to leave the trunk so he could close the trunk door. "We're just going to leave? Let's chat for a bit at least," Feliciano questioned. Ludwig sighed heavily. This guy really wasn't aware that they had a project to do, but Ludwig stuck with it and sat down. Feliciano smiled, "There." The two chatted for a bit, learning some things about each other. Their time together seemed to pass by quickly. Before they knew it, it was past sun set. "We should get going now," Ludwig stated, checking his watch and getting up. Feliciano glanced up at him, before unsuspectingly grabbing Ludwig's wrist, and pulling him into a deep kiss. Ludwig's eyes widened before closing his eyes and falling into the deep trance of the kiss. Ludwig began to trail his hands all the way from Feliciano's deep, auburn hair down to his pants. The two pulled away as Ludwig left remaining in their spots. Feliciano looked down at where Ludwig's hands were, before glancing up at the German male. "We should take this backseat," Feliciano snickered, "babe." Instead of telling him to stop Ludwig felt weird by the name. Instead of refusing this offer, Ludwig agreed to it.

The next school day, you can surely know that these two knew plentiful for Sex Ed.


End file.
